the_awkwordfandomcom-20200214-history
Eating at Brooklyn Water Bagels
This is based on the Winter Park location. Entering Brooklyn Water Bagels This location is in a Publix shopping center. It is between Broadway Pizzeria and an empty building that is currently available to lease. When you enter the restaurant through the “Pull” door, get into the ordering line on the left. Along the wall, before the bakery case and to the left of the registers, there will be a screen showing the new menu items and customizable bagel toppings on it. Above the register on the wall, the full menu will be displayed. You can either customize your own bagel with any toppings you would like, or choose from the creations the shop offers. The shop also sells pastries, hashbrowns, and sandwiches. ' ' Ordering When you order a bagel, even if it is one of the store’s creations that lists a type of bagel and pre-selected toppings, remember to specify which type of bagel you would like. You will still be asked no matter what you order. You can choose from plain, whole wheat, everything, or poppy seed. If you would like a bottled drink from the cooler below the bakery case, pick one and place it on the counter so that the cashier knows you are buying it. If you are paying by credit card, hand your card to the cashier so that they can swipe it for you. If you happen to have the mobile rewards app on your phone and have not used it to pay before, place your phone with the app open to the payment section in front of the small, white, square devices located in front of each register. That device will scan your phone and take your payment. The cashier will ask you for a name for your order. If you are getting your order to-go, wait for the employee to call your name after paying. If you are eating at the restaurant, you will be handed a number and are welcome to sit at any table, inside or outside. The door to the patio is to the right of the registers. ' ' Getting Coffee If you ordered coffee, wait at the register after paying. If it is iced, an employee will fill a cup with coffee ice cubes and bring it to you; if it is hot, they will simply hand you an empty cup. You will then have to go to the coffee station, which is on your right when you first enter the store. There, you can fill your cup with syrups, creamer, and hot or iced coffee. The hot coffee will be on the side of the station nearest the register and the iced coffee will be on the far side. ' ' Eating In ' If you placed a to go order, you will be handed a bag at the register. If eating in, your food will be brought to you at your table. Once you finish your food, place the garbage into any nearby trashcan and place the red plastic trays on top of the can. If you would like more hot coffee, you can refill your cup at the station without paying extra. If you had iced coffee, you can ask the employees at the register for more coffee ice cubes and refill your cup for free as well. ' Tips from a frequent customer: * Join the rewards program through the Brooklyn Water Bagels app. The bagels are pricey, so the rewards add up fast. * Never be shy to get a coffee refill. The coffee also isn’t cheap, so this allows you to get the most for your money. * If you order a large coffee, it is 32 ounces, so you may want to share with someone if possible. * Grab a generous handful of napkins, because the bagels can be very messy. Category:Guide